1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing process of forming two images on a printing medium in an overlapping manner.
2. Related Art
There is disclosed a printing apparatus including an image-recording head which ejects image-recording ink for mainly recording an image and an supplementary recording head which is disposed at the upstream side and/or the downstream side of the image-recording head in the sub scan direction to eject a supplementary recording ink for supplementing the recording of image such as background ink or transparent ink (for example, refer to JP-A-2005-144749). The printing apparatus may be able to form two images (for example, a white background image and a color image) on a printing medium (for example, a transparent film) in an overlapping manner. JP-A-2002-307672 is an example of the related art.
In the printing apparatus in the related art, in addition to the image-recording head, since the supplementary recording head disposed at the upstream side and/or the downstream side in the sub scan direction is provided, there is a problem in that an apparatus for performing the printing process of forming the two images on the printing medium in an overlapping manner is increased in size.
On the other hand, if the printing process of forming the two images on the printing medium in an overlapping manner is to be performed, there is a case where image qualities required for the two images are different from each other according to the use or the purpose. Therefore, it is preferable to possibly implement a suitable printing process such as a printing process of image quality precedence for the one specific image according to use or purpose.